Chocolate, Hearts & Roses
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: My first Valentine's Day fic. A bit early but for a reason. MarikAnzuMalik. Oneshot


Title: Chocolates, Hearts & Roses" 

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

I know that this story is a bit early for Valentines Day but since

I'm going to be busy for the next two weeks, I thought I'd get it out

before I couldn't. I also promised someone that I'd write it and a

promise is a promise. This is a Malik/Anzu/Marik, my first try at

this so be lenient. This is a one-shot but a rather lengthy one at

that. And some of the characters are OOC but please bear with me.

Here we go:

* * *

It was a very beautiful day. The sky was clear, birds were

chirping and no psychos were trying to take over the world.

Nothing could ruin this day, nothing except loneliness. Today

happened to be Valentines Day and it was nothing to celebrate

unless you had someone to celebrate with. Anzu had no one. All of

the people she knew were currently with someone making her feel

left out. Her best friend Serenity was currently dating Kaiba. It

had been a real surprise to everyone but Joey was too busy dating

Mai to actually complain. Yugi had begun dating Rebecca after she

moved there with her grandfather. Yami was with Ishizu now that

he had his own body and remembered everything from his past

life, even his love for her back when she was his priestess. Even

Duke and Tristan were dating a couple of girls they had met at

the mall. She was a bit shocked that both boys would get over

Serenity that fast but boys would be boys. Ryou was currently in

Egypt with Bakura trying to help him cope with being back

among the living so to speak. She wondered if he was with

anybody seeing as she hadn't spoken to him since Christmas. And

well the only ones left were Marik and Malik, and she definitely

didn't want to think of them. Whenever she did, she couldn't stop.

It was weird that she was sort of attracted to them, both of them.

That just wasn't right. They had tried to take over the world and

almost succeeded, it was too creepy. But she couldn't help but

wonder what everyone would do if she actually started to date one

of them, or both. They probably wouldn't care.

Reluctantly Anzu got out of bed and got ready for school. She

went through her usual morning routine and finished with

minutes to spare before the gang would show up. She looked at the

cards she was going to hand out and sighed, she knew she wouldn't

get any in return, the guys were too busy with other things to

think about her. She glanced at the clock and saw that they

should've been arriving but when she stepped outside, she saw that

no one was there. Not wanting to be late, she began to make her

way to school. She sighed when she passed by the park and saw

couples there together. 'Oh how she envied them' It just wasn't

fair, for once she wished she could have someone to hold unto, at

least one person who would see her as something rather than a

friend. Tears weld up in her eyes as she kept going. Noticing the school not too far away, she hurried up. Maybe if she got there

faster the day would go by quicker and she could forget about this

stupid holiday all together.

When Anzu got there, she felt as though her heart had been

stomped on. There sitting on benches were her so-called friends.

They were talking and laughing and she wanted so much to run

away. But no that wasn't the Anzu that everyone knew. She

would put on a strong face and let everything go.

"Hi guys," she said too cheerfully. But no one noticed.

"Hi Anzu" answered Yugi as he waved to her. The others did the

same but she noticed that they weren't really paying her any

attention. She noticed Marik and Malik standing against the

entrance to the school and hoped they'd move when she entered.

She passed by her usual group hoping they'd notice but they

didn't. As she passed the former psychos Marik brushed his arm

against hers and smirked at the blush that formed upon her face.

She rushed in hoping he hadn't noticed.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she looked forward. Anzu

glared at the hallway as though it was mocking her. It was

decorated in red and white color streamers and had pink hearts

attached everywhere. For once she wished she could go against her

good nature and destroy the school, maybe she had finally

snapped, she hoped not. There were too many insane people out

there.

* * *

She made her way to each of her friend's lockers sliding

everyone's cards where they belonged. That was better than

handing them out personally and not getting anything in return.

Yes, better to let it go by, who knows if she would start crying in

front of everyone.

She stopped at her locker and rolled in the combination. She

opened the hatch and a white card fell out. On the surface was a

divided heart as though it had been broken and put back together

in three even pieces. The two outer parts were a dark red while

the middle was in pink. She picked it up and looked at it oddly.

'Who had sent her a card?' She opened it and the message was a

breathtaking:

"To my dancing goddess;

May your light never stop shining upon the world. Though the

world may be undeserving I hope that something in it is, like love.

Love;

Your secret admirer"

Anzu didn't know what to do. Was this a joke? Did someone

like her? She put the card back and saw a heart shaped box of

chocolates. She was thinking whether to eat them when the bell

rang and she hurried to class. She managed to enter before the

teacher could mark her late. She ignored the whispers from her

classmates as she shrunk in her seat thinking about her secret

admirer. Who could it possibly be? Almost everyone she knew

was already involved with someone except for the Ishtar twins

are they had been called as of recently. But it couldn't possibly be

one of them. Could it? These thought brought a blush to her face.

Try as hard to deny as she did, the concept didn't go away. She

liked them and she liked them a lot. But what could either of them

see in her? She was plain Anzu. She got good grades and was an

excellent dance but besides that, there was nothing special about

her. Not that she could see.

* * *

Students crowded the halls as class change began. She dreaded

her next class, which was a real bore. All that the teacher did was

read from the textbook and ignore all the questions that his

students asked. She gloomed into the classroom and took her usual

seat next to the window. Sitting there was her only escape from

being tortured by her teacher's cruelty. She opened her book to the

days topic and found a note stuck to the page:

"Red roses are given to show desire. But desire fades away all too

soon. Pink roses are given to show friendship. But friendship

doesn't always last. All along white roses are left alone leaving

their meaning to be forgotten. As is the purest of loves, the one that

knows that it's better to share than to not have anything at all.

Though a difficult concept to grasp, it is necessary to go on living"

A knock on the door brought out of her stammer. She looked and

saw the teacher open the door and a young man walk in. He

looked like a delivery guy and she assumed it was for some other

girl. However when the guy said her name she directed her

attention to him again. She raised her hand and he went outside

for a second. When her came back, she saw that he had a dozen

white roses in hand and gave them to her before leaving again. She

ignored the whispers again as she tried to find a card or

something. When she didn't she directed her attention to the note

in her book. 'A love that shares, I wonder what that could mean.'

She pondered ignoring the teachers boring lesson. It was time for

lunch and she made her way to the table she usually sat at only to

see that it was full. The gang hadn't bothered to save her a seat.

* * *

The cafeteria was full and the only table with any room was the

one in the far back, Marik and Malik's table.

Anzu hesitantly approached them and asked if she could sit.

When they gave no response she took that as a yes and sat down.

Halfway through her meal, she noticed their gaze but tried her

best to push it out. She quickly finished her meal and ran off to

class not noticing the lungful gaze they sent her way. The rest of

the day was uneventful for her. For her friends however it was

not. Kaiba had surprised Serenity with a mountain of presents

and the entire school couldn't stop talking about it. She couldn't

help but want to scream out "Someone Notice me". What

happened to being friends and hanging out all together? It was as

though they had formed a new group and hadn't bothered to

inform her that her membership had been declined.

* * *

She didn't even bother to wipe the tears that were running

down her face. She hadn't even noticed that school wasn't over as

she ran away from everything. She spent the rest of the afternoon

alone crying in her room. When she noticed that it was getting late

she took a shower and got dressed. She put on a long white dress

that she had gotten while shopping with Mai and Serenity. She

tied her hair up, letting a few flecks got down to the sides. The

gang had planned a party at Yugi's and even though she wasn't in

the mood, she felt as though she just had to go.

* * *

It was a quarter to eight when she got there. The lights were on

and she could hear music blaring out from inside. She took a deep

breathe before knocking. It took a couple of minutes before it

opened. There standing in front of her was Malik; she couldn't

help but stare at him. He looked gorgeous. He wore a dark gray

dress shirt with black slacks. When he moved aside to let her in

she noticed Marik and he looked equally good. He had a black

dress shirt with black slacks. She could definitely get used to them

like that. She went and sat down on the living room couch trying

to ignore the pain in her heart from seeing everyone so happy.

* * *

An hour had gone by and no one had noticed that she was there.

It was just too much to take. She looked back at everyone before

going out the door. She was so preoccupied with self-pity that she

didn't notice that she was being followed. Her house was within

view before she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged

into an alleyway. She let tears run down her face but put up no

resistance. She didn't care what happened to her anymore, why

should she when no one else did.

* * *

"I suggest you step away from her" came a voice from behind

just as the attacker prepared his assault. She tried to see who was

there but her make–up had blurred her vision. A chill ran

through her as she felt a usual darkness. 'The shadow realm' she

thought desperately. But how could that be? Only Bakura, Yami

and Marik could open a portal there and the first two weren't

possibilities. That left only one. Her thoughts were interrupted as

she was pressed against a warm chest. "Don't worry you're safe"

came soothing voice before she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Anzu awoke, she found herself in a strange room against

something very soft. She snuggled closer not caring what it was, it

was warm and felt inviting.

"So you don't object?" came the same voice she had heard back in

the alleyway and she turned to it, seeing Marik there smirking.

She looked and saw Malik putting his arm around her and

cuddling her closer as though to make sure she didn't try to leave.

Anzu looked to see where she was and saw the room full of rose

petals. They were red, pink and white. She looked at both men

before finally realizing whom her secret admirer was. It was both

of them. The three-pieced heart, the poem about love being willing

to share and now the roses that were mentioned in the poem. They

both loved her and she realized that she loved them both. She

nodded to Marik not being able to find her voice. He smirked and

walked over to her placing his hands upon hers.

Anzu had started the day valentine less but had not only had she

survived the day, she had gained two valentines and a lot less

tears.

The End

* * *

Morgan: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I hope it

wasn't too corny or dumb. At least I finished it and didn't leave

the concept hanging. And I made it longer than any of my other

one-shots. Review.


End file.
